But I have no Name
by LoneGirl189
Summary: A story of how things are after the end of the movie, from an unexpected perspective. (Please R&R,)
1. Intro

Author: LoneGirl189 

Rating: R or possibly NC-17 later on, not sure quite yet, but I'll leave it at R for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fight Club related, just writing something my strange little mind came up with.

Time Frame: After the end of the Fight Club Movie

Comments: This is based off of a strange dream I had after watching the movie for the first time. I thought I might write it down and see if there is an interest in the rest, if there is cool, if not, oh well, I tried.  
  
  
  


But I have no Name  
  
  
  


While I'm a member of Project Mayhem, I have no name. But while I'm back at the restaurant, I'm Evan Jacobs. The only reason I still have a business is because of Fight Club/Project Mayhem. Almost all of the members visit the restaurant while they are pretending to live normal lives. Here they can be sure of the food that they receive.  
  


We are in control, behind the scenes of everything, and it doesn't bother me. I can still remember how it all started, back at the original fight club. It was my first fight, and that guy...Ricky, I think was his name. Back then I was just a food court Maitre D'. Now I owned a restaurant. The world was changing, those of us who used to be on the bottom of things, are now on the same level as those who we used to work for. Things are starting to even out.  
  


Why the hell did she have to come here and ruin this for me?


	2. First Day

"I need a job, you have a now hiring sign up," she told me. I continued to stare at her, unbelieving. She had walked in, and everyone had turned to stare.  
  


Red hair that obviously came from a bottle. What she was wearing....well it was hardly something*anyone* should be wearing in public. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Her jeans were cut short, and were already low on her hips. Her shirt barley covered anything. But it was her eyes that caught me. I had never seen eyes that green, it was like she could tell what I was thinking just by looking at me. I didn't like it.  
  


She had walked in, picked me out almost immediately behind the bar, and walked over. She had leaned against the edge of the bar, obviously trying to show off her 'assets', and started asking about a job. I can't believe she thinks she can get a job here.  
  


"I know, but you aren't exactly... the kind of person who normally works in a place like this," I told her. I only had one non-member working here, and pretty soon they would be most likely be joining. If I hired this woman, not only would she be the new only non-member, she would be the only woman on the day time staff.  
  


"You think I do this on purpose? I have to make a living, and honestly...this is getting a little old," she told me, pushing herself up from the counter and motioning to her less that there attire.  
  


"Well, coming in here and flashing your breasts around to get a job isn't the way to go about it," I said bluntly. Maybe now she would get the hint.  
  


"That's a surprisingly refreshing attitude, even if it's not true in most cases. Now, I'm not going to leave, not matter how you try to get rid of me, unless you at least give me a chance," she replied as she crossed her arms.  
  


Dammit. I couldn't have her hanging around here looking like that all day. She would only cause trouble, and I wasn't currently in the mood for it. If a chance was all she wanted, fine. One day, and she would be out of here. Then things could be back to the way they should be.   
  


"Fine, there should be a uniform in the back, you have till the end of the day," I told her, glancing at the clock. It was 10 am. Less than one day then. I didn't care I just wanted her out of here. She smiled and winked at me as she made her way to the door in the back, causing one of the patrons coming out of the bath room to trip over a chair and fall to the ground in an embarrassed heap. I shook my head. She needed to be out of here.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------  
  


5:00. Shift change. This was the time when the place started it's transformation from a normal restaurant, to one of the better late night bars in town. She had lasted the whole day. Not just in keeping up with demand, but with her attitude. After she put that uniform on she was no longer the bitchy woman she walked in as. She was polite, well dressed, and her entire face seemed to change.  
  


Now it was back to the way it had been before. She pulled the ponytail she had put her hair into out, and she undid the top button of the blouse on her uniform as she walked behind the bar, and through the door into the back of the restaurant.   
  


I followed her into the back, she was sitting in a chair while most of the others who were now off their shift were leaving, slowly as their replacements filtered in. She stretched and stood up, picking up the bag with her former clothes in it. Then she looked over at me.  
  


"So I shouldn't show up tomorrow?" she asked in a very cynical voice, her head cocked to one side while she watched me.  
  


"Actually, I'd like you to stick around, but on the night shift," I told her as I folded my arms. She would fit in better there, and I wouldn't have to look at those forced smiles all day.  
  


"I've heard of this place at night, I don't want to be one of those sluts," she told me with folded arms, trying to stare me down.  
  


"I want you to work behind the bar," I raised a hand to stop her protest and continued to talk. "You don't have to deal with most of the shit that the normal girls go through, I've been looking for someone to do this job for a while."  
  


"This whole day was just to see if I was good enough for that job wasn't it?" she asked as she let her arms fall to her sides.  
  


"It takes a certain attitude to be able to work that job," I replied. It actually hadn't occurred to me till about an hour before I talked to her to consider her for the job. But the best ideas always come when we don't expect it.  
  


"I need money," she said bluntly, crossing her arms again. I stared at her, and she sighed and rolled her eyes, like I'm some kind of nut. " I need to get some proper clothes from this job."  
  


I thought about it. Then I opened up my wallet and handed her 60 dollars. She could figure the rest out on her own.  
  


"Be back by seven," I told her. She smiled, winked and walked out the back. I was just wondering if I would ever see that 60 dollars again.   
  
  
  


-----------------------------------------------------  
  


Seven came and went, and the place started to fill up. This time of night it was usually the people trying to escape from there mean nothing jobs. It was almost never the same crowd twice, especially on a Friday like this. Around 7:45 I figured I wouldn't be seeing her again. Then, 15 minutes later she walked in. She could do a lot with 60 dollars.  
  


He hair was tied up. A few strands hung down in her face, and she brushed them behind her ears without thinking about it. She had on a low cut shirt, but it was better than her last one. Tight pants, and boots. All black, same as her the eyeliner she wore with the grey eye shadow. She had one of those glow sticks around the upper part of her right arm. If she moved right you could catch the sparkles embedded in the eyeshadow, and the small amount on her cheeks. She fit right into the crowd we had here this time of night.   
  


"Your late," I said without looking up as she walked behind the bar.  
  


"So fire me, I got delayed," she said as she stood next to me. That's when I saw it. Under the glow stick on her arm. Stitches.   
  


"What's on your arm?" I asked her.  
  
  
  


"A glow stick," she replied without missing a beat. Some guy walked up the bar, and she went over to take his order. I waited until she was finished. She turned and looked at me, her face turning into a frown.  
  


"Under the glow stick?"  
  


"None of your fucking business."  
  


This was how it all began.


	3. Bruises and Broken Ribs

Saturday. That and Sunday were my favorite nights of the week. Those were my Fight Club nights. The only reason I survived the rest of the world. I 'm not sure how I got along before it. I usually left the bar to one of the guys who went on different nights. Tonight was no different.  
  
I changed in the bathroom, I was going straight from the restaurant to the bar where it was held. I wore what I usually wore. My jeans and my black shirt. I left my uniform here, I always came back after the fight to clean up. I walked out to the front and nodded to the man I was leaving in charge. As I was walking out of the front door I, very unfortunately, ran right into *her*.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked me, looking me over.  
  
"Out, I don't live here," I told her.  
  
"I didn't think you did, but I had no idea you had an actually life," she smirked before walking inside. I frowned at her back, and continued to the car that was waiting for me. I had told Mike (the guy watching things for me) to keep an eye on her and report to me how she behaved while I was gone. I wasn't to worried, but I wanted to be sure.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
This was what it was about. I was in the first fight tonight. I hadn't even meet this guy before, it was his first night, so of course he had to fight. I could tell by looking at him that he was convinced that I was no match. I thought that my first night, and I got the shit beat out of me.  
  
I stretched a little before I walked into the center of the group. The other kid was already there. He couldn't have been more than 25 years old, and he had an extremely smug look on his face. I was ready, he was ready.  
  
The yelling of the crowd was like a fuel, and I feed off of it. The kid ran at me, trying to shove me to the ground, but I'm stronger than I look. He tried to knock me down by wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing me, but I used his own momentum to throw him to the ground. He quickly got back up and took a swing I easily dodged and I threw my first punch, catching him right across the face.  
  
He recovered faster than I expected though, and punched me in the gut. I doubled over more in surprise than pain, and he tackled me to the ground. He punched me in the ribs, then in the face. I rolled over, then rolled over again. The kid smashed the ground with his fist, and I took the opportunity to punch him in the ribs, then returned the favor of a punch in the face, more than once.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled, and I did. The fight was over. We moved as the next two guys came out to fight. I joined in the yelling, then I noticed that my hand hurt worse than it usually did. I looked down and frowned, I had cut it open on one of the guys teeth most likely. I'd have to pay extra attention to that later.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There is nothing like the feeling of the night air right after a fight. You feel more alive then any other time. I liked to walk back to the bar to get my car on nights like this. I usually got a ride there and just walked back. I turned the last corner on my way, and I stopped.  
  
Why were the lights still on? Well, not all the lights, just a few inside. I knew that Mike said that he didn't know how late he would be staying, but he had said that he would be leaving early, not late. I jogged across the street, then walked up to the door. I looked through the window in it to see who was inside. I couldn't see anything from where I was.  
  
I opened the door and walked in. I could hear yelling coming from the back, and I frowned as I recognized one of the voices. I walked behind the bar, and looked through the half opened door. The only person I could see was her...that's when I realized I didn't even know her name yet.  
  
"You are not staying here," a male voice said.  
  
"Your not in charge of me, I'll do what I want, stop harassing me," she yelled back.  
  
"I'll stop bothering you when I damn well feel like it, I'm taking you home now," he said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled as she tried to shake his hand off. Next thing she was laying on the floor clutching her face where he had just punched her. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her in my direction. He swung the door open and that's when he saw me.  
  
"And your hurting my employee why?" I asked him quickly. That's when I realized I knew him, he came to Fight club sometimes, but he hadn't been around for a while. He looked at me, obviously having to clue what I was doing here.  
  
"Stay out of it," he said before punching me in the stomach, then walking out of the bar. I straitened back up and watched him leave. It probably wouldn't have hurt as bad except he had hit me in a rib, it was probably broken now.  
  
"Am I fired now?" a straggled voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see her sitting in the door, her nose was bleeding, and she had a black eye. It's amazing how you don't actually see someone till you see them at their weakest.  
  
I just started to notice that she had bruises up and down her arms, and a hand mark on her throat. Her hair was down now, but she usually wore it in a rather creative to hide most of the damage. He normally protective way of holding herself was gone, and she was just trying not to pass out.  
  
I never noticed how young she looked. She still looked like she had a little bit of baby fat in her cheeks, but she obviously tried to underplay it as much as possible. She wore makeup that was much to dark for her, but it made her eyes stand out even more against the rest of her appearance.  
  
"Let's just get you cleaned up and get you home, we can talk about this later," I told her before helping her up.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked as she looked at my face.  
  
"It's not important," I told her.  
  
"Sure it is, you didn't get that from him," she insisted.  
  
"I'll tell you this once...don't press this subject," I told her as we reached the sink. I tried not to flinch as I turned around and ran right into a cart. I clutched my side. Now I knew that the rib was broken.  
  
"Maybe you should go to a hospital, your pretty bad," she said as she used one of the cloths to get the blood off of her face.  
  
"I'll be fine," I said as I got myself a cloth to start cleaning myself up. I started to realize that it hurt to breath, and I bent over the sink and closed my eyes.  
  
"Your obviously in enough pain that you look like your about to die, I'm taking you to the hospital if you want to go or not, so don't bother arguing," she told me.  
  
"You can be a real pushy bitch you know," I told her as I straightened up.  
  
"It's a gift, let's go," she said. 


	4. Going Home

"Well, I suggest you stay away from...whatever it is that did this for a long time, and don't exert yourself to much," the doctor told me after he finished stitching up my hand. The had taken care of the ribs, it wasn't as bad as it had felt like it was going to be, and they had taken care of my hand while I was there.  
  


The nurse helped me up, and I tried not to show how much pain I was in. The doctor had told me that the medication should kick in soon. I had avoided the question about what happened, and he had left it alone, though after seeing my medical records from the hospital I normally visited it was obvious he had a few qeustions. I had made it all the way to the waiting room before he stopped me again.  
  


"Do you have someone to take you home?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, when a voice interuppted.  
  


"I'll take care of him," she said as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to us. I sghed and nodded to the doctor that I was with her.  
  


"Good, remember...take it easy," the doctor told me before he finally left us alone.  
  


"Let me help you," she said taking one of my arms over her shoulders. She was shorter than me, but she was pretty strong. I would have argued with her about it, but at the moment I was grateful for the help. We made it to the parking lot without incident, and she helped me into the car.  
  


I kept my eyes shut as she walked around and got in. She started the car and pulled out of the lot. I opened my eyes and lookeda t her. I knew she wanted to say to say something, but she didn't bring up the subject that I knew was on her mind.  
  


"Where should I take you?" she asked as we stopped at a light, looking over at me.  
  


"The apartment buildings on main," I told her. After the demolition of the credit card company buildings, we had to leave the paper street house. The authorities were there the next day, but we had gotten everything out that would lead to our new home. One guy was in charge of an Apartment complex, so we moved in there. We used the facilities for our different needs, and it turned out to be rather comfortable. I was surprsied at what we got away with having now. It didn't use to be like this. 

It used to be we got by on the bare essentials that we needed to live, and we worked fine that way. Now it was like Mr. Durden didn't even care what we did anymore, it was almost like everything was running itself. I looked ahead at the street, through half open eyes.  
  


"What's your name?" I asked as the car started to move again.  
  


"I never told you?" she asked with a half laugh. "I thought I had....it's Carissa."  
  


"Interesting name," I commented. I knew I was falling asleep, so I tried to keep talking, but I also knew that she knew I was falling asleep.  
  


"I had interesting parents....here we are," she said as she pulled into a parking lot, and after a couple minutes of searching, parked the car. She got out and I waited for her to come around and help me out of the car.  
  


"Where are we going?" she asked me.  
  


"C3," I told her as we started to walk.  
  
  
  
"Can you go in early tomorrow and let Mike and Gary know that I won't be in and that they need to take care of things?" I asked her. I almost hated that I needed her help, but she had been pretty helpful already, and most of it wasn't necessary.  
  


We passed a couple guys on there way out who looked at me, obviously wondering who Carissa was. I just nodded to them, I didn't really want to explain right 

now.  
  


"Yeah sure, I can take care of it," she told me as we reached the stairs. It didn't take long to reach my room. I knocked on the door with my free hand, and a few seconds later my roommate opened it.  
  


"Jesus, what happened? You were fine earlier," he asked as we walked in past him, and she helped me onto the couch.  
  


"I'll tell you later," I said looking at Carissa. He nodded an understanding before looking at her. After a few seconds of uncomerfable silence, she started to back out of the apartment.  
  


"I'll see you later then," she said before quickly then left. I watched her go, and saw the quick glance she made back at me. She was a fairly odd person, she could switch personality modes on a whim from what I had seen so far.  
  


"Who was that?" he asked again as he looked at me.  
  


"Can this wait till morning, I'm a little tired," I said as I stood up and winced before going into my room and laying down on the bed. I managed to get my shirt and shoes off before I just gave up and pulled the covers over me, and let myself fall asleep.   
  


I had no idea what I would be waking up to.  
  
  
  



	5. Morning After

I cringed as I woke up and instinctively rolled over to get out of bed. I stopped and just lay there for a moment, trying to breath through the pain. That's when I noticed the glass of water and pain medication on the night stand.  
  
I couldn't figure out who would put that there. Not my roommate. And no one else I knew in this building would have bothered. I wasn't going to really worry about it at the moment thought, I was in to much pain to really care, and I quickly got the water and pills.  
  
I don't know how long I was laying there till I heard the door creak open, and I just lay there to see who it was. A hand reached for the glass, and I recognized the bruises on the wrist.  
  
"Carissa?" I asked.  
  
"Damn, your awake. I was hoping to get out of here first," she said as she turned on the lamp by the bed.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I was gonna check on you really quick, but your roommate was gone, and the door was unlocked. What's wrong with him anyway? It's like he doesn't even give a shit," she said to me with a hand on one hip. It was hard to look at her from the position I was in on the bed. I was still on my stomach, and had to twist my head to look at her.  
  
"He doesn't," I told her. I started ignoring her, and I heard her leave the room, but I could still hear doing things in the main portion of the apartment. I really didn't care what she was doing, I just wanted to sleep again. So I did.  
  
--------------  
  
"You're a heavy sleeper," a voice said. I opened my eyes to see Carissa kneeling next to the bed, a plate of food in her hand.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked her. She looked at her watch.  
  
"7:00 pm. When is your roommate going to get back?" she asked me.  
  
"I don't know....I don't really give a fuck either...we don't get along," I said as I rolled over onto my back. The ribs weren't hurting as much as they had been earlier.  
  
"Then why the hell do you live here?" she asked as she set the plate down on the night stand.  
  
"It's better than most places....you know what, why are you still here anyway?" I asked her. "Don't you have work? Actually I know you have work."  
  
"They told me to not to come in tonight, they don't like me," she told me as she sat down on the end of the bed. "And you need someone here to watch you."  
  
"I'm fine, okay?" I told her as the bedroom door was shoved open.  
  
"You alive in here?" my roommate asked, pausing dead in his tracks when he saw Carissa.  
  
"Well, I guess I can leave now, since no one wants me here anyway," she said before standing up and pushing past my roommate.  
  
"Holy shit. What are you thinking?" he asked as soon as the front door slammed shut.  
  
"What?" I asked as I sat up, flinching a bit at the pain.  
  
"Your fucking her? Here?" he asked. I just stared at him shocked.  
  
"You think I'm... what?! She was here to make sure I didn't die," I told him angrily.  
  
"Oh come on, you think I'm stupid. Look at you!" he said. That's when I realized I still wasn't wearing a shirt, but still that wasn't enough reason to jump to that conclusion.  
  
"You're the one with the problem, I can barley move and you think that's what I was doing all day?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever man, you need to be more carful," he said before he left. I just stared at the door. Why the hell would that be the first thing he would think of? Well, I guess I knew why that was the first thing he thought of. No one had a woman around here except for Mr. Durden, if anyone else was with someone they kept it quiet.  
  
Now that I thought about it that much, I hadn't actually had any female...'companionship' for a few years now. Of course that was what he was going to think, because that's what he would have done. Yet another reason I would have liked a different roommate. But it wasn't like we had a choice, we went where we were told. I was starting to realize how annoying that was.  
  
I sat pack down and rolled over. I was going to have to go to work tomorrow, I couldn't leave the place alone for very long, and laying here all day was only doing harm. I didn't want her coming back here tomorrow, and the only way to do that would be to show her I didn't need help. 


	6. Back to Work

The sudden realization of why I never liked walking came flooding back to me, along with the pain shooting up and down the side of my body. I also was reconsidering my opting not to have marked parking spots in the lot for employees, especially one for myself.

  
  


However, none of us are special and therefore don't need marked parking spots, though it would make walking into work with broken ribs a little easier. I finally managed, with gritted teeth, to make it inside.

  
  


It was already mid afternoon, I'd found getting dressed and taking a shower a little more difficult than planned. It was busy for a Monday. I walked into the back, and two the small area that passed as a desk for any paper work. It was filled, no one ever bothered to take care of anything while I was gone.

  
  


"I say your fired, now get the hell out!"

  
  


I turned as I heard one of the cooks voices, and was less than surprised to see Carissa was the one arguing with him.

  
  


"You don't have the power to fire me," she told him, her arms folded across her chest as she tried to stare him down. It was actually an amusing sight, the man had to be at least a foot taller than she was.

  
  


"What's going on?" I interjected as I walked over, ignoring the pain and holding myself in as much of an authoritative stance as I could. The cook turned around with wide eyes, surprised to see me.

  
  


I looked past him at Carissa who wouldn't meet my eyes, and that's when I noticed her appearance. Her hair was a mess, and there was blood down the front of her uniform. She had a split lip, and another bruise on her cheek. 

  
  


"What happened?" I asked. When she didn't look at me, I looked back to the cook.

  
  


"Her boyfriend came in here, yelling about how she needed to come home, they got in a fight when he tried to drag her out. The guy broke Mike's arm when he tried to stop him," he told me.

  
  


"Get back to work, I'll take care of this," I told him. He just nodded and walked back over to the ovens.

  
  


"Want tell me what this is about?" I asked her. She was still avoiding my gaze.

  
  


"I think it's pretty well obvious what's going on. I should warn you, he said he'd be back later tonight," she told me before walking past me and into the storage room. She took one of the extra uniforms out of a box and then slammed the door shut when she saw I was still watching her.

  
  


I sighed then took the pain pills out of my pocket and took one, then put the bottle back. I walked out to the front, and put on my best fake smile for the customers. I was going to have to get through the rest of this day in tact. I doubted I'd get through the night.


End file.
